The present invention generally relates to a quick disconnect mechanism usable with a three-point safety restraint system for automotive vehicles. The present invention is usable generally with all passenger vehicles but finds specific application with passenger vans that are convertable to cargo vans. The conversion of a passenger van to a cargo van requires the removal of the rear seats. It is desirable that upon removal of these rear seats that the passenger restraint or seat belt mechanisms are removed with the seat or automatically stored so as not to hinder the operator as cargo is moved into and out of the van.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a three-point safety restraint system wherein the shoulder belt is easily disconnectable from a lap belt. A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick disconnect mechanism to permit the interconnection between the shoulder belt and the lap belt.
Accordingly the invention comprises: A safety restraint system comprising a first retractor mechanism adapted to be attached to the roof of a vehicle; and a first webbing extendable therefrom; a second retractor mechanism adapted to be mounted to a seat and a second webbing extendable therefrom; a buckle assembly adapted to be mounted to the seat at a location generally opposite from the second retractor mechanism. The system also includes a seat belt interlock mechanism comprising: connector assembly means, adapted to be connected to the first webbing for permitting a snap-lock engagement of the connector assembly means to a tongue plate, adapted to be connected to the second webbing, the tongue plate comprising a composite opening formed by two overlapping open areas of dissimilar diameters commonly linked through a narrow passage. The connector assembly comprises a connector plate and a two-tier rivet means, extending therefrom, for affecting such snap lock engagement including a boss movable in a first direction through the composite opening to a first position and movable along second direction, generally perpendicular to the first direction to a second position, to place the boss portion below the smaller of the two openings, a head portion, movable with the boss, receivable through the larger of the two openings having a diameter greater than that of the smaller opening and spring biased retainer means for applying a force to one surface of the tongue plate to urge or snap the boss into engagement with the smaller opening and to urge a portion of the head portion into engagement with an opposite surface of the tongue plate.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.